Detrás de esos fríos ojos grises
by Elonier
Summary: .:TERMINADO:.Draco se sincera con sí mismo pero ¿será capaz de luchar contra sus propios principios y confesarle a Hermione, hija de muggles, lo que siente?
1. Default Chapter

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra de las mías... he visto que más o menos mis ficts os gustan, así que he decidido probar en otro campo: un Draco/Hermione.

Hasta ahora sólo había escrito Harry/Luna, así que quise cambiar un poco...

Bueno, y aquí va mi nueva obra, espero que os guste.

Agradecimientos, como siempre a Lanier y a Jenny .

_Detrás de esos fríos ojos grises_

Draco Malfoy era un chico de diecisiete años que cursaba su último curso en Howgarts. Tenía el cabello rubio platino, y sus ojos, grises como la plata a la luz de la luna, eran fríos, sin la menor muestra de calidez. No era mal estudiante, más o menos sacaba siempre buenas notas, pero no era todo lo inteligente que su padre hubiera querido.

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre malvado y temible. Maltrataba a su mujer y servía a Lord Voldemort. Humillaba a Draco constantemente, y eso había dejado numerosas secuelas psicológicas en el joven. Se alegró cuando lo metieron en Azkaban, pero nunca lo habría admitido ante Potter.

Draco prefería a su madre. Descendiente de la noble casa de los Black, tenía un porte majestuoso y una mirada penetrante. Durante los años que vivió con Lucius Malfoy, siempre se mantuvo lo más firme posible, y rara vez se amilanó ante su marido. Dedicaba su vida entera a que Draco fuera mejor persona que su padre. Este aire de firmeza y seguridad bien podía confundirse con el orgullo, pero Narcissa Malfoy no era así: sólo era una pobre mujer que luchaba desesperadamente por su hijo.

Este esfuerzo había dado su fruto: aunque a los ojos del mundo Draco Malfoy era un arrogante, en verdad habitaba en él un alma noble, que pocos podían ver.

Sus amigos,Crabbe y Goyle, creían que era un dios. Él se mofaba de su idolatración, y los utlizaba a su antojo.

Una vez se paró a pensar por qué odiaba a Potter.Draco al menos tenía el amor de su madre, pero Potter sólo había recibido el desprecio de sus tíos muggles.Entonces ¿por qué lo odiaba?. Alo que se contestó:

Es por ella. Ahora lo sé: odio a Potter porque él siempre la ha tenido cuando la ha necesitado. Siempre ha tenido a Hermione Granger pensó.

Hermione Granger era una chica de Gryffindor que también estaba en el último curso de Howgarts. Su larga cabellera castaña clara y su rostro amistoso, aunque a la vez serio, la hacían bonita.

Era una hija de muggles, la misma que había compartido tantas aventuras junto con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Draco la solía despreciar, y la llamaba _sangre sucia_. Hermione no simpatizaba con Draco, pero no le odiaba, porque en cierto modo imaginaba cómo se debía sentir Draco: privado del amor paterno,descargaba su dolor sobre ella, y Hermione había llegado a conocerle, y sabía por qué actuaba así.

Esas cosas sólo se podían percibir sutilmente: nada más ver cómo hablaba Lucius Malfoy a Draco, supo cómo era la vida de estudiante de Slytherin.

En cambio, Harry y Ron no comprendían: ellos no veían qué había detrás de esos fríos ojos grises.

Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Ya sé que es mu corto, pero quería que quedara en la presentación . Yo creo que más o menos empieza bien, ¿no? ( Elonier te miara acusadoramente y repite ¿no?¿no?¿no?)


	2. Perdón bajo el cielo

Wenas, ¿os está gustando?. A mí me está gustando escribirlo, pero a lo mejor me da la vena asesina y mato a algún personaje WAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!!!

Dedicaciones a Lanier y a Jenny, como siempre.

_Perdón bajo el cielo_

Era un día frío y gris de octubre cuando los jefes de las casas anunciaron que habría una visita a Hogsmeade el día de Hallowen.

¡Podremos asustar a los habitantes del pueblo hasta reventar! – dijo Ron, emocionado.

Oh, desde luego que los asustarás – se burló Hermione-. Bastará con que te vean para que salgan corriendo.

Sí, bueno – dijo Ron-.Pero al menos no voy solo: me acompañará Clarice McBillen, y a harry lo acompañará Luna Lovegood.

Entonces me temo que me quedaré sola – dijo Hermione.

Vamos, Hermione – dijo Harry-. Queda con algún chico, diviértete.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Ningún chico le gustaba, excepto, tal vez...pero harry y Ron no lo sabrían nunca, nunca.

Draco Malfoy también había mirado con interés el anuncio de la visita Hogsmeade. A veces iba con alguna chica, para pasar un buen rato. Pero aquella vez quería ir solo. Quería pensar y poner en orden sus sentimientos. Estaba loco por Hermione Granger, pero tal vez no fuera lo más conveniente.

A lo mejor ya soy igual que mi padre. A lo mejor dentro de unos años serviré a Voldemort, y seré tan malvado como él. A lo mejor nuca sabré lo que es el amor pensó.

El día de Hallowen todos los alumnos de séptimo se encaminaron a Hogsmeade. Draco llevaba puesta una capa especialmente bonita y cara. Iba mirando a todas las parejas que reían y se besaban, felices. Se sintió aislado de ellos. Era como si los demás habitaran en un mundo lleno de maravilla y color, mientras él habitaba en otro, un mundo frío y gris.

Paseando por las calles, vio a alguien que parecía igual que él. Hermione Granger iba sola, andando por las blancas calles de Hogsmeade, mientras su capa se llenaba de copos de nieves. Estaba especialmente bella, y especialmente trise. El sol invernal se reflejaba en su cabello, arrancando destellos castaños y dorados. Sus ojos mostraban expresión ausente, como si ella también estuviera en otro lugar.

Entonces Draco comprendió: le daba igual todo. Le daba igual que ella fuera hija de muggles, le daba igual que fuera amiga de Potter y Weasley, le daba igual que le despreciara, porque él estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Avanzó hacia ella y le puso la mano en el hobro, ella se giró rápidamente.

Malfoy – susurró.

Hola, Granger. Es que te vi, y como me extrañó verte sin Potter y Weasley, me acerqué para ver si había pasado algo.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmensuradamente.

Mira, ya sé que esto no es propio de mí – dijo Draco-, pero he decidido cambiar, y el primer paso es pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir. De verdad que siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho.

Eso no es fácil, Malfoy – dijo Hermione -. Mis amigos y yo lo hemos pasado realmente mal por tu culpa.

¿Es que no me puedo arrepentir. Por favor, déjame ser la persona que siempre quise ser. Déjame ser como tú... una de los tuyos.

Hermione miró a Draco. Miró al chico que tantas veces la había humillado, a aquel que tanto le había hecho llorar. Y le pareció que ya no era él, sino un chico amable que intentaba esquivar su destino, que intentaba no convertirse en un hombre malvado como su padre.Miró sus ojos: el frío se había ido, y había en ellos ternura.

Y Hermione lo perdonó. Perdonó a Draco Malfoy.

DRACO- TRANSFORMERRR!!! Ya era hora de que Draco cambiara un poco. Si el chico no es malo, yo creo que es por la educación que le dio su padre... a ver si cambia enla historia real.

Bueno, ya os traeré más capítulos. Xaitossss!!!


	3. La confesión

_La confesión_

- Bueno – dijo Draco , ¿me perdonas?

Hermione sonrió.

Por supuesto – dijo.

Entonces Hermione vio la primer sonrisa auténtica de Draco Malfoy.

Ya que estás sola – dijo el joven, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?.

De acuerdo – dijo Hermione, pero no creo que a Harry y a Ron les gustara verme contigo.

Eso no es problema – dijo Draco -. Conozco un sitio bastante aislado donde no creo que nos busquen.

Anduvieron en silencio durante al menos una hora. Draco no cabía en sí de gozo: iba a pasar unas horas a solas con Hermione Granger. Tal vez hasta le declarase lo que sentía por ella...

Hermione, en cambio, estaba preocupada.¿ Qué pasaría si Harry y Ron la descubrían? No estaba segura de si sus amigos la iban a perdonar a aquel que tanto los había molestado, pero aún no había tenido el valor de decírselo a Draco, que estaba tan contento con su nueva vida.

Soy la primera amiga de verdad que ha tenido. Se sentirá realmente mal si Harry y Ron lo rechazan. Tengo que lograr que le perdonen pensó desesperadamente.

Hermione reconoció el camino como el sendero que conducía a la cueva en la que Sirius se había escondido hacía tres años. No podía creer que Sirius nunca más volvería, aunque ya habían pasado varios años.

En efecto, a ésa cueva era a la que se dirigía Draco. Los dos estudiantes se sentaron en el suelo y se contempalron largamente. Aquello parecía más una cita que otra cosa.

Bueno – dijo Hermione, después de una larga pausa -. Cuéntame: ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar así, de repente?.

Draco le habló de todo: de los maltratos de su padre, de los intentos de su madre de convertirlo en un buen chico, de su odio incomprensible hacia Harry Potter... pero no le habló de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había tenido razón al pensar que Draco era una buena persona, y le inspiró... ¿lástima?. No... era algo más profundo... era amor.

Draco se dio cuenta de que nunca tendría una ocasión como aquella, por lo que hizo de tripas corazón y le habló:

Pero no sólo he cambiado por eso, Hermione – dijo -. También he cambiado... por ti.

Esto le causó un gran imapcto a Hermione. Entonces vio en sus ojos grises amor, mucho amor. Y decidió que ya era hora de que ella, tan tímida, dijera lo que sentía.

Olvídalo – dijo Draco rápidamente -. Ha sido una estupidez.

No- dijo Hermione -. Yo siento lo mismo. Yo te quiero, Draco.

Y antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer nada, Hermione le besó.

Fue un beso bastante largo, porque no querían separarse. Querían quedarse juntos para siempre, aunque sabían que muchos obstáculos impedían su amor. Sabían que deberían luchar contra alguien peor que un enemigo: debían luchar contra sus propios amigos. Debían luchar por aquel amor prohibido, aunque tuvieran que renunciar a todo. La tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse

Sí, sí... ya sé que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero me gusta dejar a la gente en vilo. Ya veréis cuando se enteren harry y Ron dentro de unos cuantos capítulos...

De Elonier.


	4. La luz que alumbró las tinieblas

Bueno bueno bueno... lo prometido es deuda: he intentado actualizar antes y hacer capítulos más largos, lo más largo que me ha permitido mi apretada agenda. Espero de verdad que os guste.

_La luz que alumbró las tinieblas_

Draco y Hermione decidieron volver ya al castillo. Todavía no sabían cómo hablarle a la gente de su amor.

Mira, Draco – dijo Hermione -. No pienses que estoy avergonzada de ti, al contrario, estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas cambiado. Pero... tal vez deberíamos guardar nuestra relación en secreto durante un tiempo.

Draco suspiró.

Lo sé – dijo -. Y me parte el alma pensar lo cobarde que soy, pero también estoy alegre, aunque yo no sea digno de alguien como tú.

Sí que lo eres – dijo Hermione, acariciándole -. Eres tan bueno como Harry y Ron.

Draco no respondió, aunque en su interior pensaba que no era verdad.

Un rato antes de llegar al castillo, cada uno fue por un camino diferente: no podían arriesgarse a que los vieran... todavía no.

Hermione entró en la sala común de Gryffindor: ni Harry ni Ron habían llegado aún.

Se fue a su habitación, y se puso frente al espejo de media luna. ¡ Cuántas veces había llorado frente a él, sintiéndose incomprendida, sintiendo que nadie la apreciaba...!

Pero Harry y Ron te aprecian. Pero con Draco es distinto... él te aprecia... como un chico aprecia a una chica pensó.

Draco no pudo dormir aquella noche. Inesperadamente, había logrado aquello que soñaba desde hacía meses. Lo único que enturbiaba su naciente felicidad era pensar en las reacciones de Potter y Weasley. No quería que Hermione los perdiera, no quería que aquella relación perjudicara su amistad.

Si había algo en lo que se parecía remotamente a su padre (se le revolvió el estómago sólo de pensarlo) era su ambición. No quería dejar escapar tan fácilmente al amor de su vida, pero lo más grande que tenía Hermione eran sus amigos, y no iba a ser él quien se los arrebatara.

Le causaría más dolor a Hermione perder a sus amigos que perder a Draco, eso estaba claro, pero le dolía ahora más que nunca haber nacido donde había nacido, odiaba más que nunca a su malvado padre, odiaba el apellido Malfoy, porque todo ello le iba a privar de la única alegría de su vida, de la luz que había alumbrado en la oscura tiniebla que era su vida, de la única flor que había crecido en su bosque quemado por el fuego del dolor: le iban a privar de Hermione Granger.

Pero una duda le carcomía: ¿ sería el amor de Hermione tan grande como para derribar todos los obstáculos, e incluso para luchar contra sus propios amigos por una amor imposible?

El viento azotaba contra las escasas ventanas de las mazmorras. Como siempre, Snape apuntó los pasos a seguir en la pizarra y dejó que los alumnos hicieran su trabajo. Hermione, como siempre, acabó su poción antes que el resto de la clase y, como siempre, se dedicó a ayudar a Neville a escondidas del profesor Snape. Pero ese día la suerte estaba echada, y el profesor Snape levantó la vista de sus pergaminos y vio a hermione echando el veneno de serpiente en el deformado caldero de Neville.

Señorita Granger- dijo sin molestarle en alzar la voz- creo que aunque el cerebro se desarrolle lentamente, tendrá suficientes neuronas para hacer bien un simple poción Extremadamente Paralizadora y Peligrosa.

Pero, señor...- intentó explicar Hermione.

Entonces escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

La verdad es que fui yo, señor.

Toda la clase miró a Malfoy, atontada.

Señor Malfoy – dijo suavemente el profesor Snape, no tiene por qué echarse la culpa, todo el mundo sabe que fue Granger.

Pero es que fui yo, profesor – dijo Malfoy acaloradamente -. No veo por qué Granger tiene que pagar por mi ramalazo de estupidez.

Snape lo miró, profundamente sorprendido.

De ser cierto lo que dice , Malfoy – dijo , he de decirle que espero que no se vuelva a repetir un incidente como éste en mi clase.

Muy bien, señor.

Cuando diez minutos más tarde Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la clase, los dos chicos aún seguían sin creérselo.

Pero es que no sólo dice que ayudó a Neville – dijo Ron, atónito -. Además ha salvado a _Hermione _de un castigo. ¿Seguro que Malfoy es hijo único? Tal vez lo separaron de su hermano gemelo al nacer.

Será como dice él "un ramalazo de estupidez"- dijo Harry-. Alguien así no puede cambiar nunca.

¿Y por qué no? – dijo Hermione -. Yo creo que él quiere cambiar, y no veo por qué hemos de darle la espalda, si de verdad se propone ser distinto.

Y mientras adelantaba a sus compañeros una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.


	5. La mirada de la muerte

Bueno, esto es lo que se llama un capítulo bala. No me gusta nada cómo me ha quedado, pero Lanier insistió en que estaba bien y por eso lo publico, que si fuera por mí lo tiraría directamente a la papelera.Ya sé que éste es especialmente corto, pero es que quería dejarlo en cierto punto, para mantener la intriga.

(Qué mala soy, WAAJAJJAJAJA...)

_La mirada de la muerte_

No se oía absolutamente nada. Tan sólo el susurro del viento murmurando palabras de oro a los árboles. Ninguno de los implicados en los acontecimientos que estaban por revelarse tenía la más mínima sospecha de que todo estaba cambiando.

La primera en despertarse fue Hermione. Llevaba un vestido de tela plateada, de la misma textura que la capa invisible, y...¿Dónde estaba¡Estaba tumbada en un altar de piedra¿ Se podía saber qué hacía ella allí?

Sin duda esto es un sueño pensó.

Miró a su alrededor y vio tres altares de piedra más. Tumbados en ellos, aún durmiendo, estaban Harry, Ron y Draco.

Se levantó y los fue despertando uno a uno, preocupada, pues aquello no era un sueño.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Ron, medio dormido.

Ron¿no lo ves? – dijo Hermione, angustiada -. Es evidente quién nos ha traído aquí. Sólo Voldemort tendría interés en traernos a un lugar como éste.

Pero esto...-dijo Harry-. Esto es...

Una voz fría y aguda rió a sus espaldas, la voz de Lord Voldemort.

Sí, Harry...esta es la mansión de los Riddle, de donde provienen muchos de tus más terribles recuerdos.

¡Voldemort! – gritó Harry-. Ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Que muera el que tenga que morir: acabemos ya con esto.

¡No, Harry! – dijo Hermione .

Es inevitable, Hermione – dijo Harry -. Espero que salgamos todos con vida de ésta.

Eh, Potter – dijo Draco-. Quería decirte..quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho. He cambiado realmente, he cambiado por Hermione. Llevamos saliendo algún tiempo, espero que no te moleste.

En ese momento, se produjo una lucha interior en Harry.¿Draco, su enemigo, convertido en un ángel y saliendo con _Hermione_?

Bueno, Malfoy – dijo Harry-. Me han pasado tantas cosas que hasta me creo tu supuesto cambio.

Muchas gracias – dijo Draco, sonriente.

Eso sí – dijo harry -. Trátala muy bien, porque sino Ron te dará una paliza, ya que yo no rondaré por aquí.

¡Vas a ganar, Harry! – dijo Draco-. Sé que lo harás.

Eso espero.

Bueno, Potter – dijo Voldemort -. Creo que tu margen de despedida ha pasado hace un rato. Vayamos a resolver nuestro asunto.

Hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció un círculo de llamas verdes en el suelo,y, en el centro, brillaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

Harry miró la que, posiblemente, fuera su tumba y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

No sé cómo hemos llegado aquí – dijo -. Todo ha sido muy rápido. Ha ce apenas unas semanas todo estaba normal, y ¡ mirad: mi mundo está completamente al revés. Adiós, amigos.

¡Harry, vuelve! – gritó Hermione, llorando


	6. El fuego de la agonía

Os lo dije..os dije que era un capítulo horrendo. Bueno, pero el mal ya está hecho y habrá que seguir.

No, por favor – susurraba Hermione.

No quería aceptarlo. Aunque lo sabía, sabía que era el destino de Harry, aun así no podía admitirlo. Se sentía como si un fuego la quemara, como si, súbitamente, una espina la hubiera atravesado el corazón. Draco, temeroso, la estrechó contra sí, sin apartar los ojos de la terrible escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Al fin, después de tanta espera, Potter – dijo Voldemort -. Sabía que al final ibas a estar frente a mí, sin ningún espectro, pájaro o ser que pueda protegerte de Lord Voldemort.

No podrás conmigo – rugió Harry -. Has matado a todos, pero no acabarás conmigo, porque tú y yo estamos unidos, Voldemort, si me matas, tú también mueres.

Mientes – susurró Voldemort -. De ser cierto, yo lo sabría.

Me lo dijo Dumbledore – dijo Harry -. Le odias, pero en el fondo conoces su poder, y no pasas por alto lo que dice.Sabes que es verdad.

¡Aun así morirás, gusano repugnante! – dijo Voldemort, cada vez más alterado -. Mi muerte estará compensada por la tuya.

Dicho esto, gritó ¡_Avada kedavra!_, y un rayo de luz verde salió despedido de su varita en dirección a Harry.

¡No! – gritó Draco.

¡Harry! – chilló Hermione.

Harry¡no! – gritó Ron, angustiado.

Pero, he aquí, que el hechizo no mató a harry. Una tenue luz azul celeste emanó de él, como si algo lo iluminara desde dentro. Las antorchas se apagaron, y la sala se llenó de aquella luz. Formó un remolino alrededor de Voldemort, y lo atrapó. Éste lanzó un grito de horror al ver que su cuerpo se desvanecía, pero era demasiado tarde, pues las mareas del tiempo lo habían borrado para siempre de la faz de la Tierra.

Entonces Hermione comprendió.

_ Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso desconoce.. _Pero, no puede ser. Según Dumbledore,el poder es la honaradez de Harry, su alma, tan buena...¡su alma!

Corrió hacia Harry , que estaba desplomado en el suelo. Sacó su varita y dijo, entre sollozos _¡Enervate!_, pero no ocurrió nada. Hermione lo repitió una vez y otra, pero todo fue en vano. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era Draco. 

No despierta – susurró Hermione -. Debe despertar, no tiene alma, pero está vivo. Tiene que estarlo... sólo es una especie de Beso del Dementor.

Escucha, Hermione... Si alguien ha provocado esta situación, al menos ha tenido la...'decencia', de ahorrarle a Harry el sufrimiento de vivir sin alma. Piensa en lo que sufriría, imagínatelo...

¿Y NADIE HA PENSADO EN LO QUE SUFRO YO? – gritó Hermione, atormentada.

Draco la miró, entrsitecido.

Lo siento – dijo Hermione -. Sé que tú también sufres, pero harry era mi amigo. No puedes imaginar lo unidos que estábamos.

Sé cuánto lo querías – dijo Draco-. Pero él querría que fueras feliz por él, que vivieras por él.

Hermione suspiró.

Lo sé – dijo-. Algún día lo superaré. Vamos, ya tendremos tiempo para llorar a Harry, ahora tenemos que volver a casa. Seguro que hay un traslador por aquí...

Draco no insistió. Ella necesitaba ocupar la mente con otra cosa, pues acababa de sufrir el golpe más duro de su vida, y él iba a estar a su lado, ayudándola a superarlo.

Bueno, ya sé que no está muy bien, pero es que me encanta el drama. Ya sólo queda un capítulo, aver si os gusta. Intentaré hacerlo rápido, pero tal vez me retrase, porque quiero cerrar con broche de oro .

Respuestas a reviews:

**BeA-MaLfOy:** ¡gracias por tu review!. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Nada más leer tu review comencé este capítulo, porque sé lo que fastidia que tarden mucho en actualizar. Bsi2

**Flor Malfoy:** ¡gracias por tus reviews!. Sí, ya sé que son muy cortos, pero recuerda ¡ la brevedad es un arte! ( es broma, estoy intentando hacerlos más largos, pero tengo que mejorar en esto U)

**Sta.** **Granger:** ¡gracias por tu review!.Si, tienes razón, lo siento, intentaré hacerlos más largos..U

**JeSsI WeAsLeY:** ¡gracias por tu review!.me alegro de que te gustara esa parte, amí tembién me gustó la idea de que Malfoy le pidiera perdón a Hermione.

**Sweet-ally:** ¡gracias por tu review!.Sí, es verdad, cada vez me cuesta más encontrar ficts realmente buenos, pero hay que tener en cuenta el esfuerzo de la gente, a nadie le gusta que le digan que su fict es un bodrio...

**Lanier:** ¡gracias por tu review!.Bueno, tú fuiste la primera en leerlo y sabes de sobra que no me gsutó nada la cacho de Mary-Mione que me quedó. Bueno, sin tu aprobación nunca lo hubiera publicado ¡mil gracias!


	7. Un entierro, una boda y un parto

Bueno pues... este es el último capítulo para alegría de algunos y desventura de otros ( pocos, creo). Muchas gracias a la gente que me ha apoyado y ha soportado la brevedad de los capítulos y las tardías actualizaciones, y sobre todo, gracias por soportarme a mí!. A todo esto, estoy preparando un Draco/Luna, llamado 'querida Luna', si estáis interesados en volver a revivir la peligrosa experiencia que es leer mis ficts, buscad a Elonier! (Ahora en serio: muchísimas gracias!)

Pasaron los años. Cinco, para ser exactos. Draco Malfoy estudió para auror junto con Ron Weasley, pues se habían hecho íntimos amigos, por más increíble que pudiera parecer. Hermione Granger fue una destacada sanadora, y pronto estuvo entre los mejores sanadores de Inglaterra. Harry Potter, después de recibir la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, fue enterrado en el valle de Godric, junto con sus padres: por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

Draco y Hermione siguieron juntos, y un maravilloso atardecer de primavera, draco la llevó a un bosque, y juntos contemplaron cómo el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

Siempre quise una vida así – dijo Draco, sin apartar los ojos del dorado astro rey -. Una vida... contigo- miró a Hermione, que tenía los ojos brillantes -. Hermione... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione no respondió enseguida. Esperaba esto, pero a la vez estaba sorprendida. Aunque ya habái decidido. Había decidido hace muchos años...

Por supuesto – dijo, y besó a Draco.

Todo estaba dispuesto: el señor Granger sería el padrino, y una nueva y alegre Narcisa Malfoy había sido escogida para ser la madrina. Draco contempló a la mujer, vestida de blanco, que se aproximaba hacia él

Cómo la amo pensó.

Mientras transcurría la ceremonia, cada vez estaba más nervioso. ¿Por qué no pasaban ya a la parte final?Y llegó.

Draco vio los labios de Hermione moviéndose, pronunciando las dos palabras mágicas...

Sí, quiero – dijo Hermione.

Draco no podía ser más feliz. La besó, y así fue como un amor como el de ellos, un amor prohibido, encontró su final feliz.

¡DRACOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba Hermione.

Tranquila, cariño, hago lo que puedo. Tienes todo mi apoyo.

No quiero apoyo moral, quiero una epidural – dijo ella, sin parar de gritar.

Se encontraban nada más y nada menos que corriendo por un pasillo de San Mungo. Hermione estaba tumbada en una camilla, a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo.

Esto es el mundo mágico, señora Malfoy– dijo un sanador -. No hacemos nada de esas cosas muggles...

Esto fue el colmo para la escasa paciencia de la que Hermione gozaba en esos momentos. Se incorporó y se agarró al cuello de la túnica del mago:

¡Lo que sea, pero quiero que este niño salga ya!

Por fortuna, el parto fue a la perfección. El niño era precioso. Lo llamaron, obviamente, Harry, de segundo nombre John, por Remus John Lupin ( N.D.A:no he podido resistirme...xD) y de tercer nombre Draco, claro.

Y así acaba esta historia, la historia de Draco Malfoy, arrogante y millonario mago, pero no tanto como pensaba la gente, pues fue capaz de mar y pedir perdón, y de Hermione Granger, estudiante modelo, hija de muggles, que supo ver lo que había en el interior de Draco: vio más allá de aquellos fríos ojos grises.


End file.
